


More

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Ruby promised Werner happier memories to bury the bad with, she intends to deliver. And if she happens to end up enjoying it too, well, that's just a bonus.





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Promptastic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Promptastic) collection. 



> Prompt: Ruby promised Werner happier memories to cloud out the bad, she intends to deliver.
> 
> A/N: I don't know why more people don't ship these two? They're literally two people attempting to manipulate each others feelings, there's so many places one can go with that.

Ruby could hear him as she walked the halls. She wasn't allowed out every night, but she'd be willing to bet the screams echoed out more often then not. 

Werner didn't wake up when she went into his room. He was struggling against his blankets, almost falling out of the small twin. Ruby moved silently closer. 

She didn't wake him, just watched his face contort into pain as his body spasmed across the mattress. He startled awake, body shooting up with a gasping breathing. 

Ruby stepped into his line of sight, up to the side of his bed. Werner's eyes focused on her, still gasping. 

"What're you…?" Werner sat up, scooted back against his wall. Ruby inched closer, knee coming up to press into the mattress. 

Werner pressed himself back, eyes narrow and suspicious as Ruby climbed half on the bed. She raised an eyebrow, "I thought I should try to fulfill that promise I made you."

She swung her other leg over his lap. His arms went up to rest on his shoulders, "What promise?" His voice was rough - hoarse from sleep or screaming. She kind of liked it.

"To make you some happy memories," Ruby bent close to his head to whisper before pressing her lips into his neck, "Help bury the bad."

Werner swallowed hard, she could feel it on her lips as she kissed down the side to the join of his shoulder. 

"You don't," Werner swallowed again, "Don't have to." 

Ruby lowered herself down from her knees, sitting in his lap, "I know." She kissed back up to his jaw line and then moved to his lips. 

Werner responded quickly, his lips moving against hers. His arms circled her waist, fingers splaying across her back and twisting in her shirt. 

Ruby closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss. Her tongue slipped out to run along his bottom lip. She sucked it into her mouth, nipping lightly. 

Beneath her Werner shuttered. He tilted his head slightly to aline their mouths differently. His tongue moved to caress the roof of her mouth. He pulled back, smirking at the little gasp that encited. 

She couldn't remember ever making such a noise before.

Ruby pressed closer, her hips, her chest. Her hands tightened on his shoulder as she rolled her hips. Werner groaned out. His erection was hardening beneath her. 

She'd smirk, but her lips were occupied with Werner's. His tongue was gliding across the skin of her mouth, featherlight thorough - sending little bites of electricity down her spine. 

Werner enjoyed the miniscule movements of Ruby's body - the way her legs tightened when he skimmed her bottom lip, the little hiccups in her hip rolls when he his tongue moved over the ridges on the roof of her mouth. 

If it weren't for the fact he knew she was Hydra trained he might wonder if Ruby knew she was doing them. 

She pulled at his shirt. The sweatshirt was drenched in his sweat but Ruby made quick work of pulling it over his head. Her hands didn't pause after throwing it to the floor. They were on his chest in seconds.

He wasn't as strong as her, as fit, but his body was nothing to laugh at. Pale skin, a few freckles, and a lot of scars. 

Ruby's fingers traced them as Werner took gasping breaths against the wall. He didn't flinch at her touch, but his hands came up to grab her wrists. She looked up into his eyes. The blue was dark, pupils blown. 

She smirked this time. 

Werner brought one of her hands to his lips, kissing the palm, her wrist, her fingertips. Her breath hitched when he took two fingers into his mouth. 

Her mouth fell open as his tongue dragged over her fingers. Slipping between them. 

"Do you like that?" Werner whispered in her ear after pulling her hand away and dragging her in close again. Her chest against his. 

Her breathing was quicker now and he could feel her heartbeating thumping beneath her breasts. 

Werner's mouth dropped to her neck, her collar bone. Open mouth kisses, teeth. He dragged them against her long neck. 

She wrenched her wrists out of his hands and dug her fingers into his back, "Yes." 

Ruby barely recognized the breathy voice that escaped her. Werner's mouth moved quicker, bit harder. She rolled her hips again and found Werner's hands holding her waist tightly. 

Bruising for sure, but Ruby enjoyed the tight press against her crotch. Her jeans were tight and the thick seems rubbed harshly against her clit through her damp underwear.

"Werner," Ruby's hand moved up to his hair, yanking hard. His head snapped back and her hands moved swiftly, pulling her top off. His eyes zeroed in on her breasts as she reached behind her to unsnap her bra. "Lower," Ruby gripped in his hair again, this time pulling him in.

His mouth moved dutifully lower, trailing down her sternum from her collar bone. Ruby gasped again when his lips clamped down on one of her breasts, tongue sliding over her nipple. 

Ruby considered, as Werner pressed her down harder against him as his mouth moved, why she hadn't experience sex like this before. She'd had sex before, Hydra did like its seduction and subterfuge. 

She'd taken a damn class on positions and expectations and methods and blah blah blah blah. 

Werner was the difference. Werner wanted more than his own sexual satisfaction. What, Ruby couldn't currently figure out, but she'd do that later. When his mouth wasn't moving from one breast to the other and the stale air didn't feel cold on her wet nipple.

His hands moved from their bruising grip to glide over her skin, just grazing the skin and sending goosebumps up her back. Werner's fingers stayed on her waist. They moved back, over her spine and up, and then back down to circle towards her belly. 

Ruby's breathing was quick and shallow. Her heart felt like it might explode out of her chest. She hadn't thought to keep it regulated like she did in a fight. 

A wiggle of her hips and she was looking into Werner's eyes again. Her body pressed closer. Her breasts compressed between them as one of his hands moved to her lower back, pushing her in close.

"What do you want?" Werner breathed out. She wasn't alone at least. His other hand came up to her face. Fingers grazing over her cheek. 

Ruby surged forward to claim his lips again. 

More. That's what she wanted. She wanted her jeans off. She wanted skin to skin contact. She wanted his mouth to keep doing that twisty thing and his hand to keep moving over her neck. 

With one last nip at his lips Ruby pulled back. 

Jeans first. 

Her hands felt frenzied and shaky as she undid the button and the zipper. It was unfamiliar. 

What was more unfamiliar was having Werner's hands - bigger, not stronger - push the jeans down her hips. It took a bit of wiggling and maneuvering, but with one last fling of her wrists Ruby was sitting in Werner's lap naked. 

Werner's hands were on her thighs now - continuing their feathery caresses. His eyes stayed steady on hers as he did it. Ruby could tell by the expanding of his pupils, the movement of his Adam's apple - he took pleasure in watching her react to his touch.

It was a nice touch. She'd give him that. And she was reacting - more than was expected. Her breathing was almost ragged at this point. There was an uncomfortable ache between her legs that had her tightening her thighs around his waist. 

They didn't cover this in Hydra Sex Ed. Enjoying sex was not even on the syllabus. 

Ruby felt one his knee come up behind her, the bend in his lap bringing her up higher. She reflexively braced herself on the wall with her hands. 

When Werner removed his sweatpants she was pleased to see his erection - hard, thick, and already dripping. Not that she was surprised.

Sweatpants weren't exactly known for their ability to hide a hard on. Especially from someone who was literally sitting on it.

"Lean back," Werner's voice was rougher than at the start, thicker. She listened.

Ruby back pressed against the sweaty skin of his bare thigh. Her hands fell to his shoulders and her fingertips dragged down his chest. It was only fair. 

Werner's hands moved back to her thighs. One slide between them, cupping her before he inserted his fingers. First one, then two, and very quickly a third. 

He was smirking as he pumped them. Ruby's fingers dug into his chest. She gasped. And she didn't have time to take a breath afterwards before his fingers were replaced by his dick. 

Thick. Warm. And pushing at her insides in all the right way. Her back arched up and a loud moan escaped her lips.

If any of the LMDs heard that, she hoped they kept their distance. Because she wasn't going to stop. 

Not with his hands back on her hips, fingers bruising again as he guided her up and down on top of them. Not with his mouth sucking on her bottom lip. 

Ruby's grip alternated between Werner's shoulders and his back - her nail had already drawn blood more than once. When she moaned again, ripping her lips from his, she shifted to push against him. 

She wanted him deeper, thicker, harder. Just, more. Every thrust sent alarm bells of in her head. He'd angled them so that his length dragged across her clit each time. Ruby moaned again.

"Louder," Werner groaned with his next thrust. Ruby moved her hands up to grib in his hair, enjoying the stuttering that her rough tugs caused. 

Werner drove deeper and he got his wish as Ruby let out a strangled moan - almost like a scream - as he hit against her cervix. Her head fell forward against his, eyes scrunched close. 

He bit at her lip, drawing her in for another kiss as he repeated his last thrust. Again. And again.

Ruby's head snapped back and with her eyes now open her vision turned black. Light slicing through quickly and not quite painfully. The walls of her vagina clamped down on Werner. Squeezing his dick as he thrust in one last time. 

The pressure and warmth of his semen rushing out reminded Ruby of a water gun, the stream steady and harsh against her before slowing. 

Her heart was still pounding - loud and obnoxious in her ear. A reminder that she had most certainly lost control of herself. 

Werner's hand slid roughly up her body to tangle in her hair. The other pressed against her lower back as he shuffled down to lay flat on the bed. 

Ruby stayed on top of him, astride him. Her fingers played with the short hairs at the back of his neck as her breathing slowly evened out. If she were being honest she didn't think she could move at this point. 

Honesty was, thankfully, highly overrated. 

Her eyelids felt heavy and his fingers were moving again. Skimming over her skin, combing through her hair. 

More. Somehow, even with her body sticky with sweat and starting to ache, she wanted more.

"Again," Ruby raised head, resting her chin on Werner's chest as she looked at his face.

He laughed, flipping them over to press Ruby into the mattress. Her breath hitched as Werner pulled her knees up, "Whatever you want."


End file.
